


Fanwars Are Scary, But Fans Who Unite To Roast You Are Scarier

by Mayoness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealous Tsukishima, M/M, Spoilers Manga 387, Tsukishima Is An Asshole, Tsukishima's Apology Video, a bit fluff, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayoness/pseuds/Mayoness
Summary: It was amazing how Tsukishima just made a record of how many people were able to hate him in just the span of a day..In which the blonde tried to make an apology video.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 15
Kudos: 176
Collections: TsukiHina





	Fanwars Are Scary, But Fans Who Unite To Roast You Are Scarier

.

"What is this?" Tsukishima frowned hard. A high-quality camera directed right in front of his face.

"A camera," Hinata, who carried the said recording device, replied. His expression looked so focused. The tip of his tongue poking from his lips.

Rolling his eyes, Tsukishima said sarcastically, "Yeah, thanks for the information."

It'd been a few weeks since Schweiden Adlers vs Black Jackals’ match. Hinata's team surprisingly (or unsurprisingly?) won. Ex Karasuno members had hung out a few times after that, but today was the first time Tsukishima met Hinata alone. Just the two of them, in the middle of Tsukishima's living room.

Actually, Hinata had asked Tsukishima too many times to meet him. Something about buying him lunch or dinner as compensation for not coming to the airport to pick up Hinata back then. The tall man always found excuses to not meet Hinata alone. He always pretended (or not, sometimes he really was so busy managing his last year of college and his volleyball career) to have no time, except when Yamaguchi dragged him out to eat together with Yachi, Hinata, and sometimes Kageyama. But that's different, Tsukishima was not alone at that occasions, so it's okay. He just didn't want to be left alone with the shrimp. It surely would be a disaster, and he was already suffering enough with his life. Being together with Hinata always brought him back to the memory of a few years ago in the Youth Training Camp. He didn't want to feel that embarrassment ever again.

Though, Hinata seemed to have another opinion than him, like always.

It was a beautiful Monday morning. Yeah, it's Monday, but Tsukishima found that he had a little free time. He already submitted the newest draft of his thesis via email, and until his lecturer gave him feedback, which usually came at least a week after, he had nothing to do. He might as well read some reference books for his next chapter, but he wanted to rest a bit. His volleyball practice wouldn't start until this late afternoon, so he had a few hours of peace.

That was, until Hinata suddenly barged into his apartment, bringing a large set of cameras and a small bag. Frantically telling him to make video content.

God damn he’s not a Youtuber.

"I told you that you need to make an apology video. I'll borrow Kenma's youtube account, he has millions of subscribers so you don't need to worry. People will see it and all the problems will be fixed in no time!" The tanned man sounded a bit excited, but there’s a hint of urgency in his every word. He sat on Tsukishima’s couch, busy rummaging with his bag, checking everything needed for the video.

Tsukishima stared flatly at him. He stood behind Hinata who took out the camera and started to try it by shooting random parts of Tsukishima’s room for a few seconds. His back rested against the wall separating the living room and the kitchen. Crossing his arms, he said, "So tell me, what problems and why should I make this bullshit?"

The orange haired man stopped for a moment to take a glance at Tsukishima. Narrowing his eyes, Hinata tried to explain, "It involves Kageyama. You should apologize to him."

The shrimp looked upset. And that irritated him a bit. What did Kageyama have to do with this?

"The king? Why?"

"That!" Hinata pointed, which confused Tsukishima more. "You called him The King!"

"Yeah?"

Hinata groaned. Since when did Tsukishima become this slow? He always thought the tall blonde to be a smart bastard.

"Slowshima! Kageyama has many fans now."

"Okay."

"Apparently, they found out that you used to mock him by calling him a King. What is it again?"

"King of The Court?" provided Tsukishima, still staring.

"Yeah, that."

He raised his eyebrow, "You want me to apologize for something I said, like what, five years ago?"

Nodding his head, the shorter man started to explain once more.

"You called him that, in a negative way. He was so offended back then, right? And his fans don't like it. And they demand your apologize, because in the last interview, Kageyama revealed about his past. You know, about this grandfather and such. And, looking at the situation, they thought you were so rude back then. And—,"

"Okay, shut up," interrupted the blonde. Hinata was babbling more and more about Kageyama, it made his ears ringed in an unpleasant way. Why was everything Hinata ever said to him, to people, only revolving around volleyball and Kageyama? Were that two topics the only things filling his head? He really was a simpleton.

And what interview? There's no way Tsukishima Kei ever wanted to spend his time watching one of The King's interviews. Heck, he always changed his channel TV every time Kageyama's face popped up. He especially hated that curry commercial featuring Kageyama Tobio's deadpan face.

"Hand over the camera."

He took the camera from Hinata's hands, checking and testing the angle, the focus, and the setting. Satisfied, he instructed Hinata to carry back the recording item the way he wanted. After all of it was set, he took a few steps back and gave a silent signal for Hinata to start.

The shrimp nodded in understanding. He looked a bit happy now, his expression brightened, which irritated Tsukishima more. Gripping the camera more firmly, Hinata counted then pressed the play button, "Three... Two... One... Okay!"

"Dear King of The Court's fans,"

A pair of brown eyes widened. Not expecting Tsukishima to address Kageyama's fans in such ways. The lanky blonde didn't stop. Instead, he smirked and continued.

"I am terribly sorry for I am not a seer. Hence, I cannot read minds."

"Tsukishima! You're doing it wrooong!" Hinata tried to whisper frantically. Panicking and considering to stop the recording. But Tsukishima once again interrupted.

"Wait, that's not it."

That words relaxed the shorter man for a bit. "Yup yup, explain it—,"

"If they are simpletons such as Kageyama and Hinata, of course I should have been able to read their minds. Silly me. It is my fault, indeed," he rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes. Mockingly tried to look sorry.

Did Tsukishima just attempt to roast not only Kageyama's fans, but also Hinata's fans? Was he looking for death?

Smashing the stop button, Hinata shrieked, "Stupidshima! Are you crazy?! You certainly didn't sound sorry at all!"

Tsukishima tsked. He crossed his arms defiantly.

"Of course I'm not. It's been years. And even until now I still call him The King, in a negative way," he emphasized, "It has always been like this. Why should I apologize? He doesn't even care anymore."

"But his fans do care!" Now Hinata sounded exasperated, almost desperate.

"Whatever. And why do you?" The longer this conversation continued, the more Tsukishima felt irritated.

"I—what?" Narrowed his eyes, Hinata blinked twice. He didn't understand.

"Why do you care about Kageyama that much?" The way Tsukishima asked sounded bitter.

"It is you, right? The one who actually wants me to apologize. Because it involves Kageyama, and it makes you upset. Is that it?" Bitter. It felt bitter in Tsukishima's tongue. He didn't like this.

Hinata still stared with narrowed eyes. For a few moments, they only stood there in silence before realization seeped into his brain. "I'm not— it is not about him!"

"Huh?"

"It is about you!"

Now it was Tsukishima's turn to narrow his eyes.

"You're not making any sense."

Frustrated, Hinata ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "Tsukki, you're easily hated."

"Yeah? I don't care," replied Tsukishima.

"But I care!"

Tsukishima paused, "What?"

"What?"

"You what?" Couldn't believe his ears, the blonde repeated.

"I said I care about you! It is you, not Kageyama!" The shorter man almost shouted. Was it so hard for Tsukishima to understand?

Something was wrong with his ears. Yeah, sure. There's no way Hinata cared about him. Tsukishima was easily hated, the shrimp said so himself. And he knew he'd always been an asshole to everyone around him, well, maybe except Yamaguchi. But the man who stood in front of him, the man who declared that he cared about Tsukishima, was not Yamaguchi. It was Hinata Shouyou. The person who probably had become the most victim of his assholeness.

So he asked once again, almost stupidly, "But... Why me?"

"Oh my god why are you so dense?!" Hinata literally just screamed. Eyes definitely looked so desperate and hopeless.

Okay, that really irked Tsukishima.

Smack

"Ow! Why did you hit me?!" The shrimp was still screaming, bordering to whining. He massaged his temple which throbbed because Tsukishima just flicked it. The gesture was disgustingly cute. Where did the mature and calm man from Brazil, who coolly play on the court and won the game with such confidence go? Tsukishima thought Hinata had changed. Definitely not.

"You are annoying."

"Me?! I'm the one who is annoying?!"

He stood near the table now, observing the shrimp on the sofa while leaning his waist on one side of the table.

"Shut up! You suddenly barged into my room just so I can apologize to The King. You ruined my rare holiday, just to make Kageyama's fans happy. How is that my sake?! However you look at it, the one you care about is Kageyama, not me!" he was panting now. Frustration finally took over his calm.

Hinata narrowed his eyes so deep his brows almost made a single line. He looked right into Tsukishima's, his gaze piercing. He put the same expression as when he was facing his opponents on the court.

He opened his mouth, "You know, that's the only reason you ever let me come to see you."

Tsukishima froze. "Huh?"

"I asked you many times and you always ignored me. You only want to hang out with me when it is Yamaguchi who asked. You didn't even come to see me when I took off to Brazil. Didn't even come to fetch me when I was back."

"That's because I was busy," he tried to reason. His breath calmed. Frustration replaced by a hint of nervousness.

"Sure." Hinata closed his eyes for a second, "Surely you always make yourself busy whenever it involves me.”

“What’s your point?” He stood up, walked right to Hinata who started to stand as well. They were face to face now. Big, brown eyes never averted from his golden caramel ones. This close, Tsukishima could see so much emotion swirling in those beautiful gazes. Emotion Tsukishima was afraid to find out the meaning.

Hinata was calm, too calm that it slightly frighten him. “Say, do you hate me?”

_Why is his posture so calm and collected while his eyes were practically screaming so many things?_

“How does this conversation turn to this?”

“Just answer me.” He swore he almost heard Hinata tsked. Was Hinata irritated?

Tsukishima averted his gaze down. “Why do you care?”

Sighing, the shorter man raised one of his palms, successfully made Tsukishima looked up. Knowing that this conversation would continue forever until one of them was being clear to one another (and certainly Tsukishima would never do that favor). He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath.

“Never mind, let me do this.”

The blonde stared dumbly, it’s almost funny. “What?”

“Shut up and listen to me.”

Their eyes met again. “Tsukishima, you are an asshole. Everyone knows it. You know it.”

That was... a bit unexpected.

“You are an asshole,” Hinata repeated. “You love rilling people. You always get to everyone’s nerves. That’s why you’re easily hated.”

“ _But!”_ Before Tsukishima could open his mouth, he was interrupted.

“But that’s how you are. That’s how you express yourself. Even if you care about everyone around you, you will keep taunting them. Because that’s how you communicate. Oh, except with Yamaguchi.”

“I don’t care that you are such an asshole. Kageyama doesn’t care either. Everyone who knows you well won’t even be bothered anymore with your assholeness. That’s because we know you. But fans, they don’t know anything about you. You are always giving a bad first impression towards people and they will hate you for that. Fans are strangers, and believe me, they are scary. You might not care about whoever hates you, but I care. I don’t want you to be harrassed just because they don’t understand you. I don’t want you to be hurt. That’s why I asked you to make this video.”

By the end of Hinata’s speech, Tsukishima was speechless. He didn’t understand why his heart was beating so fast. It’s hard for him to breathe he was almost wheezing. His brain tried to form any response, but he felt so dizzy. Hinata was silent now, waiting for him. He should have spoken, gave any sarcastic remark because what the fuck? Why did Hinata care that much? Why? Why? Why? That words were the only thing clouding his head now.

And so Tsukishima asked, for the third time, because he suddenly felt so stupid, “Why do you care?”

The question hit different because he noticed Hinata’s body went a bit more rigid. He looked hesitant for a few moments, but then he shook his head and replied, while looking right into Tsukishima’s eyes.

“I like you.”

“Huh?” The blonde was dumbfounded.

“I like you.”

“Huh?”

There, that irritated face was back. And surely Hinata just literally tsked. Since when did Hinata this rude in front of him? Was he not afraid that Tsukishima might kick him or pressed that spot right in the middle of Hinata’s head?

“I said I like you, you dense asshole!"

_"Oh."_

Then everything suddenly made sense.

Tsukishima recalled the day Hinata was supposed to take off to Brazil. How he texted him non stop because he didn’t bother to come. How Hinata became so upset he voice mailed him with so many insults (that shrimp wasn’t afraid just because Tsukishima couldn’t meet and hit him). He recalled days Hinata was in Brazil. Every now and then asked to video call him and refused to make it a group call because, “I want to talk to you, Stingyshima!” He recalled the day Hinata was back to Japan. Yamaguchi told him about it. How Hinata sulked all the way to the hotel and always asked him after to buy him dinner as compensation, just the two of them. How Hinata brought him a shocking pink t-shirt as revenge. He refused to think too much about everyone else who got the same souvenirs except Tsukishima. It was not special. It was only Hinata’s prank because Tsukishima was such an asshole.

Apparently, it was special.

“Can you go home now?”

Tsukishima cringed when Hinata looked at him in disbelief.

“Did you just reject me?”

“What?”

“You told me to go home right after I confessed to you.”

His face was red now. He was humiliatingly flustered, “That’s not—, just go home, okay? I’ll make a video then return the camera to Kozume- _san_ when I’m done.”

At that, Hinata’s face beamed. He excitedly started to pack his belongings and dashed out to the door. Seemingly ignoring the fact that Tsukishima didn’t give an appropriate reply to his confession.

“Alright, I’ll give you a private time to make the video. Don’t mess it up, okay? See you!” The shrimp put his shoes then opened Tsukishima’s apartment door.

The blonde stared at Hinata’s figure. He wondered how that man could switch from one mood to another so fast. To be honest he wanted to talk about the confession, but he really didn’t want things to be awkward. It’s his bad habit, one of his assholeness—running from things he didn’t want to deal with. And Hinata seemed to understand that. That’s why he gave the blonde time. Put aside his feeling until Tsukishima was ready to face it. Which, often times, never.

He really was an asshole, wasn’t he?

“Hinata,” he called out before Hinata was gone. Popping his orange head—because he was already in the middle of closing the door, he replied, “Yes?”

Hesitating for a moment while trying to calm his crazily beating heart, Tsukishima took a deep breath.

“I don’t—hate you.”

Hinata Shouyou smiled so big he was practically shining. He waved his hand as a goodbye before went out and closed the door. Leaving Tsukishima alone.

.

* * *

.

Someone was banging his door mercilessly.

“Open the door! Jerkshima!”

He knew who that voice belonged to. Opening the door, Tsukishima stood proudly, looming over the shrimp in front of him.

“What do you want?” Tsukishima asked.

Hinata surely has changed because he didn’t even feel intimidated. Instead, he frowned, like he was ready to scold him.

“I asked you to make an apology video so Kageyama’s fans won’t harass you.”

He raised his brow. “Yeah, and?”

“What did you do to make even _Kenma’s fans_ to start attacking you?”

They are still in front of Tsukishima’s apartment doorstep when the blonde lowered his body so much until he could capture Hinata’s lips with his. Making the shorter man froze. It was just a peck, lasting only a moment, but that was enough to render Hinata speechless.

Tsukishima smirked.

“This.”

He dragged the other man inside and closed the door.

.

* * *

.

** Youtube **

> _"Dear King of The Court's fans,_
> 
> _I am terribly sorry for I am not a seer. Hence, I cannot read minds._
> 
> _Wait, that's not it. If they are simpletons such as Kageyama and Hinata, of course I should have been able to read their minds. Silly me. It is my fault, indeed."_

**Apology Video for Kageyama Tobio on behalf of Tsukishima Kei**

2.2M views . 23 hours ago

Like Dislike Share Download Save

104k 150k

**kodzuken** **SUBSCRIBE**

2.91M subscribers

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

> _“I am here to announce that Hinata Shouyou is mine._
> 
> _I am very sorry but I am not sorry. Therefore, for his sugar daddy, his first crush, and for that setter who have been pining for him for more that four years, I sincerely asked you to please back off._
> 
> _Thank you very much.”_

**An Asshole Looking for Death**

3.7M views . 20 hours ago

Like Dislike Share Download Save

99k 390k

**kodzuken** **SUBSCRIBE**

2.91M subscribers

* * *

_89 New Messages_

**Kageyama :** Why are you apologizing for not being a seer to my fans? Don't they know you're a human?

**Yamaguchi :** Tsukki!!! Did you watch youtube? Did you make those videos?

**Oikawa :** Ya-hoo, Megane- _kun_. Do you want to have a collab with me? I'm planning to make an apology video for Tobio too ;)

_._

* * *

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, it's supposed to be only a drabble.
> 
> English is not my first language, and it is no beta-ed. Any hits, kudos, comments, or constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
